


can you feel the (love?) tonight

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Feminization, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kray wakes up and sucks Galo's toes.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85
Collections: Anonymous





	can you feel the (love?) tonight

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for the summary but i had to prove that i wasn't a COWARD

Kray wakes up with a hard on, and is irritated about it before Galo’s elbow digs into his side. It annoys him further until he turns and looks at Galo, still naked from the night before and, because Kray didn’t bother to clean him up and Galo wanted to ‘cuddle’, probably still dripping cum from his hole. 

He scowls, because now he wants to fuck Galo but it’s too goddamn early to deal with Galo’s...anything. And Galo might complain about being too tired. Kray has made him do it anyway, but he pouted and had to be convinced. Fuck. Why can’t Kray just get an easy morning? 

He shifts to leave the bed, but Galo _whines_. Like a _child._ He shifts over closer to Kray on the bed, resting his head on Kray’s pillow, stretching his mouth open and then just leaving it like that. Fuck, is he really going to drool on Kray’s pillow? _Kray’s?_ He certainly looks like it, especially with how wet and lazy his mouth looks, cracked open and….

Kray shifts closer then, kneeling beside him, and slowly presses his fingertips to the sides of Galo’s mouth. He instinctively opens his mouth wider without making a move to wake. 

Kray stares at him, arrogant and annoying after Kray has graciously let him stay the night. 

Well. It’s only fair if Kray takes what’s given to him, hm? After all, Galo seems to like the idea of being Kray’s wife when Kray has called him that, even if he meant it as an insult. If he wants to be a wife so bad, he can. And with his mouth open like that, all Kray needs to do is shove his sweatpants down and take himself out. 

He rubs the head along his lip for a moment, testing to see if Galo might wake. It’s only his mouth, he shouldn’t care. He’s the one who opened it in the first place. Kray slides closer, and then pushes his cock inside, pushing against the warm wet of his tongue, which feels like fucking exactly what he needs, a silky slide at the tip. He pushes deeper, rubs the head further back on Galo’s tongue and gets a nice feel along the shaft of him as well. He rocks his hips gently, probably the gentlest he’s ever been with Galo, and only because he doesn’t want to ruin it by having to deal with a Galo that’s _awake_ . If Galo could let him use his body, and specifically his holes, without having to deal with _him_ , that would be exactly the kind of wife Kray wants him for. He wonders if he can train him to give him something close to that. 

The slide and heat of Galo’s mouth around him is nice but it doesn’t seem like _enough_ , and just after a few minutes and Kray is about to get pissed, Galo moves again. It’s only his mouth as it closes around him and Galo starts gently sucking around him, with the same strength he would expect from someone still asleep. Fuck, it makes it so much fucking better, especially knowing Galo is such a whore he’s doing this in his sleep. Kray starts to fuck into his mouth just a little bit faster, and it’s not long before he’s about to come. He wants to come and make him swallow like always, but if Galo chokes on it Kray might have to deal with that. 

He pulls out quick and jacks himself off over Galo’s face, and the small pop as he pulls out and Galo opening his mouth like he wants him back has him coming hot over Galo’s face, over his brows and nose and mouth with some getting in his hair. 

Kray kneels there breathing heavily over him, trying to stay quiet and see if Galo will wake. Galo snores for a second, before he shifts and rubs his face deeper into the pillow, smearing cum over it and on his face. 

Kray grins. Galo is such a good wife, especially when he doesn’t know it. 

The whole affair puts Kray in good mood, enough that he might not kick Galo out the second he wakes up. He might even make him make breakfast, he thinks, and wonders if he has a frilly apron to go with it. Even if Galo doesn’t want to, he’s sure he can make him wear it. 

He takes a shower, lingering even if he doesn’t have cursorily jerk off to get rid of the itch. (Most of the time, thinking about the last time he made Galo cry.) 

When he gets out, he towels off his hair and checks if Galo’s awake yet to make his food. He stops in the doorway. Galo is spread wide across his bed, his arms and legs almost in a spread eagle position where he’s somehow kicked the sheets off the bed. His legs are wide enough that Kray can look between his legs, and underneath his soft cock and balls, cum smeared around his hole and on the skin of his ass. It looks like it’s mostly dripped out. There’s something about that idea that pisses Kray the _fuck off._ He should’ve made Galo put in a plug last night. 

Actually, if Galo is such a good wife, he should have known that Kray would have wanted him to and done it anyway. 

He walks over and stands above Galo’s naked body on the bed, still softly snoring and looking quiet and innocent. He grips Galo’s f o o t, squeezing it to feel him out. 

Kray _deserves_ to fill him back up, if only because he wants to. Galo needs to have his cum in him. Kray refuses to think more about why it’s a necessity. 

He climbs back onto the bed, straddling Galo’s hips. He’s not sure if Galo’s closer to being awoken. After Galo messed up already, Kray wants to do all of this to him while he’s still asleep. He looks Galo’s torso over, and his eyes linger on his chest. His tits have always been so fucking big, but Kray never wants to interrupt from fucking Galo to focus on them. Plus, he usually puts Galo on his knees facing away from him so he doesn’t have to stare at his face. 

It’s a good test, then, so he leans down and gets a hand over each pec and squeezes them. They puff up nicely in his hands and around his fingers, and they feel so goddamn good to _squeeze_. He leans down and wraps a mouth around one of his nipples, squeezing hard on his tits as he sucks them. He forgets he’s supposed to be checking if Galo will wake, but after Kray sucks on both of his nipples all while fondling his chest, Galo only shifts and whines a little through the process. When Kray pulls back to look him over, his face is distressed, but his eyes remain closed, and he relaxes after a second. 

Good. 

Kray rolls him over and takes care that it’s a slow process, and Galo doesn’t wake. He only shifts his head and keeps snoring, shifts his hips a second. Kray narrows his eyes. He’s barely thinking when he grips Galo’s ass cheeks and spread them, glaring at his slowly emptied hole, and then presses his dick inside. Galo’s face pinches once again, truly distressed, but even then he only moves a little before settling, although he doesn’t relax. He makes faint whines every time Kray thrusts in, and they’re so _pitiful_ and weak, and Kray fucks him at a light pace. 

He keeps looking at Galo’s body, pliant and letting Kray just _fuck him_ while he’s dead asleep, and just thinking of that, over and over, is what makes Kray come. His hardest thrust is when he shoves as deep as he can into Galo, filling him up with Kray’s come. He’s gotten more wrapped up in it as time went on and he thought about Galo serving as his goddamn _wife_ , and Kray stares hot into Galo’s newly filled ass. If Kray shifts, he can see beads of come just beginning to leak out around his cock. It fills him with a sense of pride. If Galo has anything to say about it, Kray is going to remind him that as Kray’s wife, Kray should be able to breed him whenever he feels like. He can probably make him feel guilty just for thinking Kray shouldn’t have, which will be nice. 

He slides out, and spreads Galo again just to get a better look, stare at his creamed hole a few moments more. He fingers him, feels how nice and slick he is inside, and then wipes his fingers off on Galo’s thigh. 

He then slips out of the bed, and of course, _that’s_ what makes Galo wake. 

He rolls over, holding his arm over his face as he murmurs, “Kray?” 

Kray looks him over, cum smeared but still visible on his face. He smirks. “I’ll be in my office, Galo. I expect breakfast brought to me.” 

Galo’s eyes widen, and he looks a little helpless and confused. Kray narrows his eyebrows at him, makes sure he looks disappointed, and Galo shrinks his shoulders in. “O-okay, sir. I’ll get right on that.” 

Kray nods, and leaves, but turns back at the door to see Galo touching his face curiously, and then stiffen. He’s looking up at the ceiling with a vague look of horror, and Kray watches him reach a shaking hand down to his hole, feeling the wetness around him. He looks absolutely shaken. 

Kray leaves to his office, and waits for his obedient little wife to bring in his food.


End file.
